My Little Cat
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: A two-shot about a younger Gumi finding a pink cat in the streets with a beanie, then takes it home and names it Yuuma. May turn into multi-chapter, romance, etc. PWP


**VW: Hey guys! It's me again! I know I should be updating my other stories, but I found a picture that was drawn by the amazing Manbo's sister (Manbo-Dead-Behind-the-House-P) of younger Gumi from Sweet Float Flats and Time-Warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle and a cat version of Yuuma, and since I have two cats, I thought this would be fun to do. This is all written from Gumi's POV. Also, Gumi's parents look like granddaughter Gumi's parents in Time-Warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle. Young Gumi looks like young Gumi for Sweet Float Flats, and teenage/adult Gumi looks like…well, Gumi drawn by Manbo's sister.**

**There are small hints in here that relate to Manbo's Gumi songs uploaded by vgperson, hoshifura and luck4u2bluestar. Try and see if you notice them!**

**Disclaimer: you should know I only own NeruxGumo and TeixNero.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_October 25th_

I looked at the kitten and smiled at it. "Hi little guy!" I told him.

It was a normal-sized, skinny pink cat with golden eyes and black paws. It had a small beanie covering its ears, making some of its fur go over its eyes. It also had a pink necktie and its tail was bent in the shape of a heart.

"Are you a boy, or a girl?" I asked it, lifting up its tail. "So you're a boy."

He looked at me with his sharp golden eyes and moved his ears a bit. I put my had up to my two pigtails and moved them along. He stopped.

I picked him up and cradled him like a baby. He stared at me evilly and I decided to say, "Mama and Papa will love you!" I held him by his kitty armpits and started to walk forward with him.

"Anyway, my name is Gumi. I'm six. What's your name?" I asked him. With no answer, I continued question him. "Are you Miziki?" He didn't reply. "Are you Roro?" No reply. "Are you Yuuma?" He let out a purr and I smiled.

"So your name is Yuuma! Lucky guess!" I cheered. I almost jumped up but made sure I didn't, because that would make Yuuma mad. "You must be a year old. In other words, very young, little kitty!"

* * *

"Mama, Papa, look who I brought home!" I called, entering our house with Yuuma. I sat on the couch and he curled up in my lap.

Papa entered the room in his business suit and Mama followed him, an apron tied around her waist. "His name is Yuuma! I found him in an alley!" I told them.

"He's a unique cat." Mama said, smiling.

"I always wanted a pet when I was younger, but my parents said no." Papa told her, then asked, "Can we keep him?"

"I don't see why not." she answered, shrugging.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging onto Yuuma.

* * *

_10 years later, February 6th_

"Yuuma-kun, I have to go to school!" I laughed as the pink cat sat on my shoes. His golden eyes told me that he didn't want me to leave.

I readjusted my aviator goggles once more and reached down and scratched his ear, making him purr. Yuuma rubbed up again my leg and tilted his head. After petting him a few more times, he down sat on my foot, making me laugh again and sigh.

"Okay, one day off so we can hang out. But only one!" I said.

The cat got off my foot and purred as I moved towards the couch. I flopped onto it lazily and turned on the TV as Yuuma sat next to me.

"Let's watch SpongeBob Squarepants." I told Yuuma. He meowed in agreement and his tail swayed around in its special way.

* * *

_July 11th_

Yuuma curled up next to me in fear as the late Fourth of July fireworks went off. I giggled a bit and sighed.

"And I thought I was the coward." I told him, grinning.

Yuuma pawed at me a bit and moved closer to me. "I'm joking!" I laughed. His furry body warmed my body up as we looked out the window at the constellations and fireworks.

A pink firework shot up next to a green own and I smiled. "Wanna hear a song?" I asked. He purred.

_"La la la, all alone I'm singing just a regular song_

_Looking triumphant as I speak out the words to everyone_

_People say that's it's just an ordinary silly song_

_But it's the tale of my happy times so I sing along!"_

He purred again and I smiled. Picking Yuuma up, I cooed, "I just love you!"

* * *

_July 12th_

I woke up and sighed, trying to look for the furry pink body that was supposed to be next to me, sleeping. Where was Yuuma? He had to be somewhere.

"Mom, where's Yuuma?" I asked Mom as I walked into the kitchen. She was making pancakes and flipped them over.

"I have no idea." she answered. "Maybe he's still hiding from the fireworks."

"But he fell asleep with me last night!" I said. I felt anxiety creep up on me.

"Good morning, ladies." I heard Dad say. We turned to face him and saw Yuuma sitting on his shoulder, just like a parrot.

"How's that even possible?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't know, but he's been sitting there since I woke up." he answered. Yuuma suddenly jumped from Dad to me and I caught him.

"Hey buddy! Don't run off without telling me, okay?" I asked Yuuma. He meowed and bumped heads with me.

* * *

_September 7th_

"Miss Megpoid, what is that cat doing in my classroom?" the teacher asked, shocked, staring at Yuuma as he sat in my lap. The class looked at me strangely as I stroked the pink cat's fur.

"Yuuma insisted going to school with me." I answered, looking up at her. "He even jumped into my backpack this morning."

"Why does he look absurd?" she continued, staring at his beanie and necktie. "Who would force their pet into wearing _that_?"

"I found him like this ten years ago. Besides, he likes wearing it. I don't see why I should force him into taking it off, ma'am." I answered as he started to purr. "Also, he _wants_ to be with me, honest. I'll make sure he stays home every day from now on, although I can't guarantee."

"I guess it's acceptable, as long as he doesn't do anything horrible." the teacher told me, then continued on with the lesson.

* * *

_December 31st_

"C'mon, Yuuma, there's only ten seconds left!" I told Yuuma as the countdown started. The pink cat ran to my side.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

I butted heads with Yuuma and he purred. It was his way of telling me, "I love you!" Everyone on the TV went ballistic and so did the neighborhood.

He tried to run under the couch because of the commotion, but I quickly swept him up and hugged him. I started to cradle him.

"You're the cutest kitty I've ever seen!" I cooed.

He started to purr and I smiled. Yuuma was my adorable, little friend.

* * *

_March 24th_

"No school! Hooray snow days!" I cheered, jumping onto my bed. Yuuma jumped up and stretched for a moment, his back arching.

He sat back down and yawned his special yawn. I shoved the TV remote under his paws and he looked at me quizzically.

"You get to choose today's TV show!" I told him.

He pawed at a few random buttons and turned on SpongeBob Squarepants. I grinned and Yuuma rolled his eyes.

"You chose it!" I told him, laughing. From the TV, SpongeBob was feeding Gary. Yuuma got down from the bed and I followed after him, then watched him eat his food.

"If only you could talk," I murmured, petting him.

* * *

_March 26th_

I cuddled with Yuuma in bed, not wanting to get up. The cat got up and sat on my stomach, then started to purr.

"Gumi, breakfast!" Mom called.

"I can't get up!" I called back.

"Why?" she asked.

"Yuuma is sleeping on my stomach!" I answered.

Although he was purring, I started to cradle him in my arms and walked into the kitchen. Mom smiled.

"You'll be a good mother in the future." she said, making me blush a bit.

"Yuuma is like my little boy," I told her, "so I'm never gonna leave him."

"How sweet!" Dad cooed.

Yuuma meowed happily and I set him down to eat. I smiled down at him and sighed. "You're a good cat."

* * *

_10 more years later, July 14th_

He's dead. Gone. My precious little kitten I had picked up when I was six was gone.

I was upset, so upset. How come he left me so soon? Yuuma, my small kitten. My poor Yuuma was gone. I sniffled and looked across the street, ready to cross.

I noticed the pinket across the street. Black Converse, black pants, white dress shirt tucked out, pink necktie and a black beanie. His eyes were a sharp golden color and his bangs were somewhat covering them.

As we crossed, I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me strangely. "Yes?" he asked.

"Is your name Yuuma?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked back.

"We need to talk." I answered.

* * *

"I had a cat whose name was Gumi and when I found her, she had aviator goggles with red lens. She had green fur and green eyes. She died today." Yuuma said, sipping on his coffee. "I found her twenty years ago, when I was six."

"This _cannot_ be true!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" the pinket asked.

"I had a cat named Yuuma who died today. He had golden eyes, a pink necktie, a beanie, and pink fur. I found him when I was six, which was twenty years ago." I answered. "And my name is Gumi."

"That's insane." Yuuma said.

"It must be true!" I replied.

I thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think that fate has something to do with it?"

"I don't know. Anyway, what did…well, Yuuma, look like?" the pinket asked.

I pulled a picture of Yuuma watching SpongeBob out of my pocket. "This was during my winter break ten years ago. I let him choose what to watch on TV, and he chose SpongeBob." I told Yuuma, handing him the picture.

"Then I guess our cats have the same tastes when it comes to cartoons." he replied, handing me a picture of Gumi. It was almost the exact same scenario, except Gumi was in Yuuma's place.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Just down the street. I live in a yellow house, next to this green house." he answered.

"No way! I live in a green house that's next to a yellow house!" I told him.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." we muttered in unison, staring at our houses. Sure enough, we had lived next each other our whole lives.

"It was destiny. It has to be." I said, walking up to the steps of Yuuma's house.

"Do you really think so?" Yuuma asked. He gently pushed me to the side and I nodded in response.

"Well, we both had kittens. Little balls of fluff that we loved to the last minute." I said.

* * *

**VW: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Was it able to move you to tears? (Probably not, but it's me, what do you expect?)**

**Anyway, I kinda like GumixYuuma thanks to Manbo because those are his two main Vocaloids in his songs, but I still totally ship GumixKaito.**

**But back to the real point, who caught all the references to the songs? If you didn't, here they are:**

**Sweet Float Flats - October 25th**

**God's An Energy Cheapskate - February 6th**

**Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle - July 11th**

**When the Wind Blows, Mankind is Doomed - July 12th**

**The Extraordinary Sense of Living That the Subterranean People Displayed - September 7th**

**A Classy, Tactful Fire Extinguisher - December 31st**

**New Scabs to Feed Your Bound Pet - March 24th**

**Sakura - March 26th**

**Fools Among the Stars ~Kappa~ - July 14th**

**They were only references to the upload dates, they weren't the themes.**

**Also, the song Gumi sings to cat Yuuma during the fireworks is "A Song I'd Like To Sing" sung by Miku, and it's actually a really good song.**

**This is planned to only be a one-shot, unless reviewers would like me to continue with this. I originally planned for human Yuuma to just be a reincarnation of cat Yuuma, but I decided, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if human Yuuma had a cat named Gumi and everything was connected?" The aviator goggles were also a last-minute choice because Yuuma has his beanie and the necktie and the heart-shaped tail and Gumi didn't have anything and- you get it.**

**Now I'm just taking up word count. If you want this to continue, just follow or review saying so! I love favorites, too! My catchphrase for this story will be:**

**VW-san, signing off for now!**


End file.
